Le moment magique du choix de la baguette
by noems59
Summary: Le choix d'une baguette est un moment crucial pour un sorcier et dont il rêve pendant des années. Sauf que pour Ronald Weasley, ce moment ne va se passer comme il l'avait imaginé


Cet OS avait été écrit dans le cadre des nuit du FOF sur le thème "baguette" en une heure. J'ai malheureusement oublié de le poster dans les temps, ce qui explique son absence dans le résumé de la soirée.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira :) Personnellement j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire :)

Bonne lecture !

Il y a dans une vie de tout individu des moments que l'on ne peut oublier. Le genre de moments clés, que l'on attend jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive et auquel on repense jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. La rencontre de l'être aimé, un mariage, la naissance d'un enfant, une aventure extraordinaire…

Mais en plus de cela, il existe, pour les sorciers, un autre moment unique : l'achat d'une baguette magique.

Si une baguette n'est matériellement rien de plus qu'un bout de bois fourré à l'intérieur d'une partie de créature magique, elle représente bien plus que cela. D'ailleurs si vous tenez à votre vie, je vous déconseille grandement de décrire la baguette d'un sorcier comme un « bout de bois ». Croyez en mon expérience, les sorciers sont des êtres grandement susceptibles, particulièrement lorsqu'on touche à leurs attributs. De même je vous déconseille de désigner le balai d'un sorcier comme un bout de bois.

En fait de manière générale, le terme de « bout de bois » est à éviter en présence d'un sorcier, même si vous essayez de faire un feu ! A la limite la seule chose que vous pouvez qualifier de bout de bois, c'est une partie de forêt. Mais si vous l'appelez ainsi, vous contriburez à renforcer la réputation des moldus d'êtres des abrutis sans cervelles qui ne savent pas parler. Et je peux vous assurer que c'est une croyance déjà bien assez tenace pour ne pas avoir besoin d'en rajouter. Mais je m'égare, là n'est pas la question, bien qu'il y ait beaucoup à dire sur le sujet. Revenons à l'achat de la baguette magique.

Demandez à n'importe quel sorcier la couleur de ses vêtements lors de sa première rentrée ou le temps qu'il faisait lors de son premier rendez vous, il sera sûrement incapable de vous répondre. Et s'il en est capable, courez et courez vite. Mettez le plus distance entre vous et lui. Car s'il se souvient de détails aussi insignifiants, c'est un psychopathe, un fou de mémoire et d'informations, et il va vouloir vous raconter son existence par le menu pendant des jours. Et vous allez mourri d'ennui. A moins que ce ne soit lui qui meurt le premier de soif à force de parler.

Mais vous pouvez demander à n'importe quel sorcier, sans craintes particulières, comment s'est passé l'achat de sa première baguette magique et vous aurez droit à un exposé des plus complets, 40 minutes exigés pour les moins bavards d'entre eux !

Mais pour Ronald Weasley, ce moment n'était pas aussi simple et magique que pour la plupart des sorciers. D'abord parce qu'il l'avait vécu en double sans ne jamais l'avoir réellement vécu. Ne vous inquiétez pas si cela vous semble complexe. D'abord parce que c'est effectivement complexe, ensuite parce que vous n'êtes que de modestes moldus, et par conséquent vous ne pouvez pas les capacités intellectuelles pour tout comprendre et ce n'est pas de votre faute, c'est la génétique, et enfin parce que l'explication est à venir.

A onze ans, Ron, comme tous les sorciers de son âge qui avaient vécu dans une famille et une culture sorcière, rêvait de sa baguette magique. Il s'imaginait déjà dans la boutique du vieil Olivander, sur le chemin de traverse à essayer milles et une baguette. Il avait écouté avec beaucoup d'attention le récit de ses parents, de ses cousins et de ses frères sur ce moment qui s'annonçait déjà incroyable et inoubliable.

Oui mais seulement, Ron avait oublié un détai. Un détail qui avait, malheureusement pour lui, une grande importance. Il était le sixième enfant d'une famille qui n'avait jamais eu beaucoup de moyens et il n'avait même pas la chance d'être le dernier de la tribu.

Autrement dit, ses parents, aussi aimants et attentionnés soient-ils n'avaient pas les moyens de payer une sixième baguette magique en quelques années.

C'est donc dans la cuisine familiale, entourée de chats, d'assiettes sales et de cris que Ron reçu sa première baguette magique : bois de frêne et crin de licorne. Il s'agissait de l'ancienne baguette de Charlie, qui s'en était acheté une nouvelle, correspondant plus à l'évolution de son comportement et surtout beaucoup plus résistante au feu (une condition indispensable lorsqu'on travaille avec des dragons), qui avait, pour soulager les finances de la famille, léguer son ancienne à son plus jeune frère.

Ron l'accepta sans rechigner, il était habitué aux affaires de secondes mains. Et puis il ne desespérait pas d'avoir un jour sa propre baguette lorsqu'il gagnerait sa vie.

Il ignorait alors que l'occasion de changer de baguette se présenterait bien plus vite que prévu.

En effet, lors de sa seconde année à Poudlard, il fit une entrée peu conventionnelle, qui lui valut une certaine popularité chez ses camarades de chambre mais qui causat également la casse de cette première baguette.

Un an passa avant qu'il ne puisse s'en procurer une nouvelle, je vous passe les détails des catastrophes qui se produisirent avec l'ancienne qui ne tenait qu'à un fil, et à beaucoup de scotch magique. Mais il ne perdait pas espoir. Il s'imaginait une fois de plus la boutique d'Ollivander et l'exciation que représenterait ce moment.

Et ses espoirs furent, pour la seconde fois, anéantis. Car la situation financière familiale ne s'était pas arrangée avec les années. Et c'est ainsi qu'il hérita pour la seconde fois d'une baguette de seconde main, ayant cette fois ci appartenu auparavant à un parfait inconnu.

35cm de bois de saule avec toujours un crin de licorne, elle correspondait mieux à son tempérament mais ne répondait néanmoins pas à ses moindres pensées. Il ne faisait pas corps avec sa baguette.

Mais tout espoir n'est pas perdu et Ron ne désespère pas d'obtenir un jour sa propre baguette. A 19 ans, il n'a pas changé d'un pouce, il imagine toujours la scène et l'excitation que ce sera. Il l'imagine très viril avec un ventricule de dragon, tout en ayant un côté classe et intellectuel avec un bois noble et précieux. Et vu toutes les mésaventures qu'il a déjà traversé, on lui souhaite de tout cœur de trouver enfin chaussure à son pied, ou plutôt baguette à son poignet.


End file.
